Lies and truth
by Hydeist kira Corvinus
Summary: L'arc en ciel: HydexTetsu Hyde tendrá que enfrentarse a la verdad de su naturaleza cuando fue ocultada durante más de quince años.
1. C'est La Vie

Con la mirada perdida en el paisaje que contemplaba a través de la la ventanilla mientras aún había un poco de luz, admiraba como la tarde estaba a punto de terminar y todo sería cubierto por la oscuridad de la Luna. Llegaría entonces la hora perfecta para cometer crímenes, pecados y todo aquello que se presenta en el camino de las tinieblas frente a los hombres. Sus ojos se mantenían fijamente en la resplandeciente tonalidad naranjada despedía el sol mientras se ocultaba tras las montañas. Aquella imagen le hizo recordar cual fue el motivo que le llevó a encontrarse a bordo del transporte en el que ahora viajaba.

"FLASHBACK"

A través de un pasillo dentro de lo que parecía un templo, de aquellos que parecían haberse construído durante la época de la inquisición, y que aún después de siglos conservaba su arquitectura original. Las paredes de piedra, los pasillos oscurecidos y el eco de las habitaciones le producían un sentimiento de desconfianza, el lugar era lo suficiente tenebroso como para asustar al más valiente de los hombres.

Se podía observar con dificultad, como a través del lugar caminaba un chico de estatura baja, cabello negro un poco largo y desaliñado y unos ojos azules que podrían cautivar el alma de cualquiera, que caminaba con un tanto de pesadez, mirando cada detalle que le rodeaba, mirando con desdén todo lo que por su camino se cruzara. Si bien era cierto el nunca había querido asistir ahí, pero la insistencia de sus padres por alejarlo de la música lo terminó llevando a ese lugar. Sentía que vivía en un infierno, aquel no era su ambiente. Además de que aún recordaba con tristeza y rencor la última vez que había logrado ver a sus amigos, fue en ese escondite secreto en el que se reunían cada viernes para contar todos los sucesos importantes ocurridos a lo largo de la semana, a veces hasta para beber y fumar un poco. Y fue precisamente un viernes cuando les descubrieron los padres de aquel chico y haciendo abuso de su poder como progenitores, le alejaron de sus amigos.

Deseaba tanto salir de ahí, y al parecer su deseo se vería hecho realidad, aunque no de la forma que él hubiera querido. Esa misma tarde le había llamado la persona que ejercía como su superior, y que era la única con el poder de expulsarlo de ese lugar o de hacer que su vida fuera aún más desgraciada de lo que ya era.

Llegó hasta la habitación a la que debía acudir, se detuvo frente a la ornamentada puerta y por simple educación pidió permiso para entrar. En seguida su llamado fue atendido, una voz un tanto ronca y calmada, como aquellas que pueden hacerte dormir durante una noche de insomnio le concedió el paso.

Frenté a él se formó la figura de un hombre canoso de cabello corto y bien peinado, alto con un poco de sobrepeso, vistiendo un ábito de color negro. Era el arzobispo de la iglesia donde el chico había vivido los últimos ocho años de su vida.

-Buenos días señor Takarai, tome asiento por favor- Le ofreció con suma amabilidad el hombre, haciendo un ademán con la mano señalando la silla que se encontraba frente al hermoso escritorio de caoba.

-Buenos días arzobispo Watson, gracias.- Respondió el chico mientras se sentaba en donde se le había indicado.

-Como ya sabrás debido al comunicado que te hice, tengo una misión importante para ti. Ya tienes veintidós años, es hora de darte una responsabilidad más grande que simplemente actuar como monaguillo durante las misas.- El hombre guardó silencio durante unos momentos, esperando respuesta alguna de su oyente. La cual fue completamente nula. El chico sólo veía fijamente al suelo como si le diera vergüenza mirar fijamente a los ojos de su superior. Pero la verdadera razón por la cual evitaba mirarle, era que sabía que aquellos ojos cautivadores también podían ser como dagas que se encajaban en el corazón de las personas. El odio que guardaba en su corazón tanto por ese lugar como por las personas que pertenecían a él, era tan grande, que prefería ni si quiera intentar mirarlos, o no podría ocultar aquel sentimientos. Al ver que no se le había contestado aún, el religioso dio media vuelta para mirar a las afueras de su oficina por la gran ventana que se encontraba detrás de él. Se podía ver como el sol brillaba de manera hermosa en ese día, como si los ángeles iluminaran el momento en el que la noticia de su salida se le daría a Hideto. –Mañana en la tarde partirás a Londres, Inglaterra. En la Iglesia Divne te darán hospedaje y te tratarán con cariño y respeto. Ejercerás como el nuevo monseñor, debido a que tu antecesor murió en un desafortunado accidente. Espero no te cause problemas ni molestias esta decisión que tome tan repentinamente, pero me parecías el más indicado para que estuviera ahír. En el aeropuerto de Londres te estará esperando uno de los mejores sacerdotes de nuestra congregación, el Padre Ogawa Tetsuya, pienso que tal vez se llevarían bien, ya que ambos provienen de Japón y son casi de la misma edad. ¿No dirá nada señor Takarai?- Finalizó su explicación con una pregunta para evitar de nuevo el silencio de su acompañante.

-¿Mis padres ya saben de esto?- Preguntó con un dejo de desdén en su voz.

-Así es, les hice una llamada apenas ayer y estuvieron completamente de acuerdo en tu partida. ¿Algo más que quieras saber?- El arzobispo se había quedado asombrado ante el poco interés que había mostrado el señor Takarai al enterarse de la noticia. Esperaba que le cuestionara el hecho de haber tomado una decisión con tanta libertad y más sin consultarle, además de que aún tratándose de él, hacer que alguien tan joven ocupara un puesto importante en una iglesia no era lo habitual.

-Nada más, muchas gracias por la oportunidad. Me retiro debo preparar mi equipaje.- Dijo con voz seca e indiferente. El chico se había levantado ya de su silla cuando una mano le tomó por el hombro y le hizo detenerse.

-No olvides tus boletos- Le recordó el arzobispo extendiéndole la mano con un sobre en ella.

-Gracias señor. Con permiso- Tomó el sobre y enseguida salió de la oficina.

Se dirigió hasta su habitación pensado que Londres sería mejor que estar atrapado en aquella iglesia francesa la "rouge rosse".

"FIN DEL FLASHBACK"

Cuando terminó de recordar aquellos momentos, cayó en la cuenta de que el avión comenzaría a descender y que era momento de colocarse el cinturón de seguridad. Miró de nuevo a la ventana con atención, los pequeños edificios que se veían tan lejanos de pronto comenzaron a hacerse más grandes y definidos.

El capitán dio la orden para desabordar por medio del altavoz, las azafatas pronto comenzaron a ayudar y dirigir a la gente con un orden perfecto. En cuestión de minutos el chico se encontraba fuera del avión y tomando sus maletas. Recordó las palabras del arzobispo al decirle que el Cura que le recogería se llamaba Ogawa Tetsuya, la posibilidad de que el hombre no descendiera de una familia nipona era prácticamente nula. Caminó hasta la sala donde las personas recién llegadas son recibidas por otros. Buscaba con la mirada alguna túnica que identificara a la persona que estaba buscando, pero para su sorpresa cuando le llamaron y giró la vista hacia el lugar de donde había provenido la voz, se topó con un chico no muyo mayor que él, vistiendo de una forma muy casual. Pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa rosa. El cabello castaño claro no muy largo y desaliñado tenía algunos mechones de cabello muy cortos que terminaban frente a su cara formando una especie de flequillo. Aquella imagen era sin duda lo que menos esperaba de alguien que perteneciera a la comunidad católica y que ejerciera como un Cura, a menos que fuera él. Siempre había sido muy rebelde en cuanto a eso.

El chico al darse cuenta de que el monseñor no se acercaba a él decidió acercarse. Hideto aún estaba esperando que el hombre saludara en seguida a alguien detrás de él, pero no fue así.

-Buenas noches monseñor Takarai, le esperaba un poco más tarde, el vuelo ha sido rápido.- Hideto no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, había quedado completamente anonadado ante la situación. -¿Monseñor ocurre algo?- preguntó el joven con preocupación.

-Nada hijo nada.- Respondió cuando al fin pudo articular palabra alguna.

-¿Seguro monseñor?- Preguntó persistente al notar el aspecto desconcertado de su superior.

-Si hijo- Respondió con una amable sonrisa. –vámonos ya, quisiera descansar un poco.- Propuso cortésmente. Muy en el fondo sabía que no se encontraba bien. El hecho de que tratara a uno de sus supuestos colegas con tanta amabilidad era un hecho sin precedentes. No solía ser así con nadie desde que había perdido a sus compañeros de batallas en su adolescencia.

-Me han comentado mucho sobre usted, me han contado que es algo rebelde.- Comentó el chico mientras subían las maletas al taxi que les llevaría hasta la Iglesia.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó al ser sacado drásticamente de sus pensamientos.

-Disculpe monseñor no quería ofenderle.- Se disculpó en seguida haciendo una reverencia el castaño.

-No fue ninguna ofensa, no tienes de que disculparte. Es sólo que me asombra que divulguen los defectos ajenos y no los propios, y más dentro de este ambiente. También debieron decirte que estoy aquí por la fuerza, nunca quise entrar a este ambiente.-

-Ya veo- El chico no quiso preguntar más, la expresión que se había formado en los finos razgos de Hideto le había producido una incomprensible sensación de incomodidad. –Usted primero señor Takarai.- Invitó el chico para que Hideto entrara primero al auto.

-Gracias hijo. Pero deja de llamarme monseñor o señor o con cualquier otro tipo de formalismos, soy Hyde, sólo llámame así, extraño que me digan por mi antiguo sobrenombre, y creo que puedo confiar en ti para que me digas de esa forma. ¿Y tú eres?-

-Soy Tetsuya- Respondió el chico

-O bien que lindo nombre Tet-chan vámonos ya.-

-Pero es Tetsuya- corrigió el chico.

-Si Tet-chan anda apúrate no hagamos esperar más al señor.- Dijo con altanería el pelinegro.

Ambos hombres subieron al Taxi y emprendieron su viaje hasta Divine. El conductor no tardó mucho en llegar al destino que se le había marcado. Se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta de madera con un tipo de decoración barroca, de las paredes colgaban enredaderas con hermosas flores moradas en ellas. En seguida el conductor les abrió el portaequipaje para que el pelinegro tomara sus objetos personales. Segundos después de eso los servicios y amabilidad del conductor fueron recompensados monetariamente y pudo retirarse.

-¿Cómo piensas abrir esa gran puerta tu solo?- preguntó con ingenuidad Hyde.

-De ninguna forma doiha-chan.- Respondió el castaño.

-Es Hyde- corrigió el aludido.

-Si doiha-chan como digas, entra ya- Propuso Tetsu al abrir una pequeña puerta que se encontraba en la enorme puerta. De tamaño normal y bien escondida para que sólo aquellos que conocían que existía esa pequeña entrada pudieran atravesarle.

-Vaya me siento como en los cuentos de hadas en el que hay puertas escondidas en las puertas.- Comentó Hyde.

-Pues este lugar siempre ha parecido haber sido sacado de un cuento de hadas- le contestó el chico.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó lleno de interés e intriga.

-Porque siempre suceden cosas raras. Ya lo descubrirá durante su estancia aquí. Lo llevaré a su habitación sígame.-

Hyde había quedado sorprendido ante las palabras del chico, por tal razón no hizo ningún comentario más, sólo obedeció al joven castaño y le siguió hasta su nueva habitación. Tetsu abrió la puerta y le mostró su estancia al pelinegro.

-Buenas noches doiha-chan espero que descanses cómodamente, me retiro, yo también estoy cansado y deseo dormir un poco.- Exclamó terminando con un bostezo que cubrió con una de sus manos.

-Buenas noches Tet-chan.- Le respondió con cortesía el pelinegro.


	2. Ghost In My Room

Entró con ansias a la habitación, mas que por alegría por cansancio, el vuelo había sido largo y deseaba descansar de inmediato, en cuanto dejó sus maletas sobre el piso se dispuso a examinar la enorme habitación, la cual parecía muy acogedora, tanto que le hacía recordar aquellas reuniones en el escondite secreto.

"FLASHBACK"

-Anda Yukki apresúrate- Le gritaban dos chicos uno de ellos pelinegro con el cabello largo el de estatura más baja y el otro, el más alto de los tres con un tono de piel apiñonada, castaño con el cabello alborotado.

-Ya voy chicos esperen por favor- Suplicó un chico delgado de cabello largo y rubio, mientras jadeaba.

-Yukki mis padres pueden encontrarnos si no nos apresuramos, recuerda que venían tras nosotros.- Le gritó el pelinegro.

-Si, Hyde tiene razón. Vamos Yukki sube en mi espalda, te llevo.- Propuso el más alto, regresando hasta el lugar donde aún se hallaba el chico.

-Gracias Ken eres muy amable.- Comentó el chico mientras se acomodaba a espaldas del castaño.

Los tres huyeron lo más aprisa que les fue posible, y llegaron hasta su guarida. Una especie de cueva adaptada a sus necesidades; oculta, espaciosa, y con muchas frituras para su disfrute.

-Bien, lo hicimos no nos alcanzaron.- Celebró Hyde tomando un poco de aire.

-Sí, no se ve que estén si quiera cerca.- Les informó Ken quien se encontraba mirando a través de un orificio de la entrada de su escondite.

-Debes tener más cuidado Hyde, un día si nos van a encontrar y será el fín.- Le rerprendió el rubio

-No digas tonterías Yukki eso nunca va a pasar.- Respondió con una sonrisa burlona el chico.

-Me parece extraño que tan de repente te estén siguiendo a todos los lugares a los que vas ¿No será que hiciste algo malo?- Le preguntó de manera sugestiva el moreno.

-Claro que no, son cosas de padres, ya sabes como son, de igual forma nunca lograrán atraparme.- Dijo muy seguro de si y con cierta altanería.

"FIN DEL FLASHBACK"

-¿Cuántas veces burlé a mis padres y al final me atraparon?- Se preguntó en voz alta y con un dejo de melancolía en sus palabras. Miraba al techo con tristeza, mientras mantenía las palmas de sus manos pegadas a las cobijas que cubrían la cama. –Bueno, ya es hora de dormir, se que algún día los volveré a ver chicos, algún día regresaré a Japón.- Dijo esas palabras de consuelo para si mismo.

Se desvistió quitando primero la túnica que llevaba encima de su ropa; un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca. Cuanto tiempo había pasado ya desde la última vez que había vestido ropa tan cómoda y casual como la que vestía como aquel chico que le había recibido en el aeropuerto, se preguntaba hacía cuanto que había dejado de ver una sonrisa sincera en el rostro de alguien desconocido, todos los que se habían encontrado a su alrededor en ese momento le parecían unos completos hipócritas pero aquel chico había sido diferente, había sentido calidez en su espíritu y sinceridad en cada palabra y acción que realizaba, no sabía ni si quiera porque le parecía alguien tan bueno si apenas hacía nada que lo conocía. Definitivamente ese lugar le sería más agradable que Francia. Tomó su pijama y enseguida vistió su cuerpo que se encontraba cubierto sólo por la ropa interior. Jaló las cobijas por una de las orillas descubriendo las sábanas que cubrían el delicado y fino colchón para poder acostarse debajo de ellas. Cerró sus ojos y dejó de pensar, dejó que su mente se pusiera completamente en blanco.

Por más que intentó quedarse dormido le era imposible conciliar el sueño, abrió sus ojos y por la ventana miró la luna más brillante y hermosa que jamás había visto, desde aquel lugar se veía tan grande como cuando la observaba de pequeño. Después de contemplar aquella imagen como si Morfeo le hubiera abrazado en sus mismos brazos, el sueño se apoderó de él. Cayendo en un profundo sueño.

-Hyde- Escuchaba a una voz sin dueño llamándole.-Hyde haz aquello que de verdad quieres hacer. Hyde tu sabes lo que deseas.- Le incitaba aquella voz.

En un instante se encontraba en la habitación de Tetsu, quien yacía completamente dormido en su cama.

-Tet-chan.- Le llamaba con una dulce voz. –Tet-chan despierta.- Insistió esta vez moviéndole un poco por uno de sus hombros, pero el castaño no daba indicios de querer despertar.

Al no poder llevar a cabo su cometido haciendo que tetsu recobrara la conciencia, se se acercó más al castaño hasta que sus labios rozaron los ajenos. Sabían tan dulces esos labios. Deseaba obtener más de ese cuerpo. Subió a la cama y acomodó sus rodillas a cada uno de los costados, el cuerpo del chico continuaba inmóvil parecía que no tener vida, depositó un beso más en sus delicados labios y al desprenderse de la dulce boca de Tetsu, era otro hombre a quien con tanto cariño había besado.

-Hola Hyde.- Le saludó el hombre de cabello negro, largo, facciones varoniles, piel blanca muy pálida.

El pelinegro se asustó al visualizar el cambio de apariencia que había sufrido el castaño, su rostro había cambiado por completo, ni si quiera un rastro de sus facciones se distinguía en aquel hombre, trató de recordar donde le había visto pero fue inútil aquella persona era alguien completamente desconocido para él. Nunca había visto ese rostro. Se levantó en seguida de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos como si esta fuera a caer y rodar por el piso en cualquier instante. Al llegar a su habitación cerró la puerta poniendo el seguro y dirigiéndose en seguida su cama para cubrirse de nuevo con las cobijas desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

-Hyde, Hyde ¡Hyde!- le volvían a llamar, pero esta vez era una voz diferente. –Hyde despierta por favor.- Le insistió aquella voz elevándose hasta convertirse en un grito.

-No por favor aléjate, ni si quiera sé quien eres suéltame.- Jaló su brazo para safarse de una mano que sentía como le mantenía agarrado por el mismo.

-Hyde nos conocimos ayer ¿Acaso sufre de algún mal de la memoria?- Preguntó Tetsu preocupado e intentando guardar la calma ante la situación.

-¿Tetsu?- Preguntó sorprendido, casi como si esperara a otra persona en su lugar.

-¿Qué acaso hay alguien más aquí?- Preguntó tratando en vano de ocultar su notorio disgusto.

-No, no es eso, es que bueno yo…- calló y giró su rostro para cubrir su notorio sonrojo al recordar lo sucedido durante la noche. -Siento mucho lo de anoche no debí hacerlo.- Se disculpó el pelinegro.

-¿Hacer que?- Preguntó completamente desconcertado el castaño. –No has hecho nada hasta donde yo sé, estuviste aquí dormido hasta ahora.- Explicó el chico

-No me refería a eso es que lo que sucede es que… no debí llamarte Tet-chan sin autorización tuya y por eso deseaba disculparme.- Corrigió su error antes de que dijera algo indebido.

-No te preocupes yo no debí llamarte doiha-chan, pero no vamos a ponernos a discutir por algo tan trivial. Vamos a desayunar, ya es un poco tarde y pronto tendrás que empezar con tus actividades como monseñor de éste lugar.- Explicó el chico con tranquilidad. –Te espero abajo en la cocina mientras te vistes.- El chico había dado media vuelta ya cuando recordó que había olvidado especificar la posición de la cocina. -Por cierto la cocina está bajando las escaleras a la izquierda.- El chico terminó sonriendo amablemente y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

-¿Cómo habrá entrado? ayer en la noche cerré la puerta con seguro, tendrá una llave, si eso es, tiene una llave no hay de que preocuparse.- Se dijo a si mismo tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica a todo lo ocurrido y de convencerse de que nada raro había sucedido.

Terminó de vestirse y se puso nuevamente su túnica favorita. En realidad odiaba como a nada en el mundo aquella ropa, era como la cuerda que lo ahorcaba día con día. Pero nada le quedaba por hacer más que obedecer las órdenes que día a día se le daban. Suspiró profundamente añorando sus días de adolescencia y libertad. Tomó la perilla de la puerta y abrió la misma saliendo de su habitación.

Llegó hasta donde se le había indicado que era la cocina y vislumbró una mesa llena de comida. Una señora de edad mayor era la persona que se encargaba de cocinar todo en ese lugar.

-Siéntese por favor monseñor Takarai, le estábamos esperando.- Invitó Tetsu.

-Gracias hijo.- Respondió con similar cortesía para demostrar la actitud que se debía frente a sus feligreses.

Ambos tomaron rápidamente su desayuno y salieron juntos de la cocina para recorrer la iglesia entera.

-Muchas de las habitaciones aquí no se utilizan, pero aún así se les conserva intactas.- Explicó Tetsu mientras atravesaban un pasillo del lugar.

-¿Qué tan grandes son esas habitaciones y cuántas son?-Preguntó Hyde con curiosidad.

-Pues lo suficientemente grandes para albergar a 20 personas cada una si se les pusiera una bolsa de dormir a cada persona y son alrededor de ocho habitaciones así.- Respondió enseguida el castaño.

-Me asombra mucho que mantengan esas habitaciones desocupadas, deberían… deberíamos de ocuparlas como albergues para las personas que no tienen hogar y necesitan pasar una noche bajo un techo.- Propuso firmemente y con decisión el joven monseñor.

-Para ser tan rebelde como todos comentan, se ve que te gusta mucho ayudar a las personas y que tienes un gran corazón.- Enfatizó Tetsu.

-El que yo me encuentre aquí por obligación más que por gusto no ha hecho que mi corazón se vuelva una piedra como el de otros, además si queremos un cambio en este mundo hay que empezarlo a hacer por cuenta propia y aquí si no cambio yo las cosas nadie las cambiará, por lo que puedo ver. Todos los demás miembros de las órdenes eclesiásticas por mucho que digan y presuman de ser muy buenas personas y siempre ofrecer ayudar a la gente que les rodea, nunca hacen nada, y eso me puede colmar la paciencia, por eso ahora que tengo este puesto debo poner manos a la obra y comenzar a cambiar esto.-

-Bien dicho Doiha-chan- animó el joven, en conjunto de unos aplausos.

-Bueno bueno ya basta.- Le ordenó Hyde haciéndole un ademán para que dejara de aplaudir. -¿Dónde se llevan a cabo las misas?- Preguntó al tiempo que miraba en ambas direcciones como buscando algo.

-En la capilla principal, ahora mismo te llevo.- Contestó de inmediato.

Caminaron en dirección al corredor que les llevaría a la salida del lugar, al salir por la puerta se encontraron con un hermoso aunque un poco descuidado jardín. El pasto era de un verde vivo que inspiraba paz, las flores abundaban y poseían colores tan brillantes e intensos que podían llegar a lastimar la vista si se permanecía mirándoles fijamente durante demasiado tiempo. Hyde siguió al chico a través de la flora hasta llegar a lo que parecía una iglesia más pequeña.

Debido a los fuertes rayos de sol que iluminaban aquel hermoso día, la capilla era bañada con los mismos, la luz entraba a través de los grandes ventanales que se encontraban en las paredes y por el vitral que se hallaba cituado en la punta del techo de la cúpula. Al rededor de tal cúpula se podía apreciar un enorme mural, en el que las figuras celestiales predominaban. Las bancas eran de madera sólida, del mismo color caoba que aquel escritorio de su antiguo superior.

-Es hermosa.- Soltó un comentario al aire el pelinegro. –Inspira tanta paz.- Respiró profundamente como si eso le fuera a curar todas las heridas que había acumulado su corazón a través de los años.

-Así es, por eso nuestra Iglesia es "Divine".- Haciendo referencia a que tal palabra significaba "divina".

No dijeron nada más, sólo admiraron durante unos segundos la sublime belleza del lugar para después salir juntos de la capilla. Mientras se dirigían a los adentros de la enorme Iglesia una vez más, el Cura le explicaba amablemente al Monseñor cuáles eran sus deberes dentro de la iglesia y que días debían ofrecer misa. Aunque por el momento estarían suspendidas las sesiones hasta una semana después cuando el monseñor practicara su inglés, ya que venía de Francia y antes de Japón, el inglés no era un idioma que practicara mucho en ninguno de sus dos residencias.

El tiempo en ese día se había extinguido rápidamente, cuando menos acordaron ya era nuevamente de noche y ambos practicantes de la religión se despidieron con cortesía para dirigirse cada uno a sus habitaciones. Hyde de nuevo se encontraba frente a aquella acogedora y cómoda cama. Al igual que la noche anterior cogió su pijama y le vistió al haberse quedado en ropa interior. Rogando para que no volviera a suceder el mismo incidente con Tetsu se metió a la cama y se arropó. No tardó mucho en conciliar el sueño, siempre había parecido un primo muy cercano de los osos perezosos, el podría llevar la misma vida que ellos, comer y dormir.

-Hyde- Una vez más aquella voz grave que le había llamado la noche anterior regresaba. –Hyde, escúchame Hyde, haz lo que realmente deseas, toma aquello que en estos momentos te hace feliz.-

Hyde se levantó de la cama como si de un zombie se tratase, y frente a el distinguió la figura de Tetsu. –Hola Doiha-chan-

-¿Tet-chan, que haces aquí?- preguntó impactado.

-Vengo a hacerte feliz, quiero complacerte. ¿acaso no es a mi a quien deseas?-

-¡Tet-chan por Dios! Nos acabamos de conocer, guarda la compostura.-

-¿Guardar la compostura? Como te atreves a pedirme algo que ni tu puedes llevar a cabo, ambos sabemos que nunca has sabido guardar la compostura cuando ha sido necesario.-

La figura se desvaneció de enfrente de la cama y apareció a un costado de Hyde a la altura de su cabeza, en ese momento sintió como alguien le recostaba lentamente sobre su piernas y acariciaba lentamente su cabello.

-¿Tet-chan cómo hiciste eso?-

-¿Hacer que Hyde?- Preguntó una voz completamente diferente a la del castaño.

El pelinegro giró la mirada hasta toparse con un rostro desconocido, el mismo rostro de la noche anterior. –¿Quién eres tu? ¿Qué quieres conmigo?- comenzó a gritar como si le estuvieran torturando. –Aléjate de mi, vete de una vez.- Continuaba gritando hasta que alguien entró por aquella puerta haciendo que la silueta que le atormentaba desapareciera.

-¿Doiha-chan que pasa? ¿Por qué gritas de esa manera? Es más de media noche, deberías estar durmiendo y no haciendo estas escenas.- Recriminó el muchacho

-Tet-chan no estoy haciendo ninguna escena, aquí había alguien, primero eras tú o al menos eso creí, después tomo la forma de un hombre completamente distinto, el mismo que vi aquí durante la noche de ayer.-

-Sabes Hyde yo creo que deberías dejar de leer historias de terror antes de irte a dormir.-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada.- Interrumpió el chico molesto al ver su sueño ahuyentado por los gritos del monseñor. –Vete a dormir de una buena vez y déjanos dormir a los demás.- Ordenó enfurecido el castaño. Cerró la habitación de un portazo y se alejó de la habitación en seguida.

-Pero tu mismo dijiste que aquí sucedían cosas extrañas.- Le recordó el pelinegro antes de que se alejara más el castaño.

-Si pero no de tal naturaleza.- Rectificó a gritos y continuó su camino.

-No puede ser…- Dijo para si mismo el pelinegro.

Se levantó de la cama y revisó minuciosamente la habitación para asegurarse de que no había nadie. Habiendo pasado todo esto recuperó el sueño y volvió a dormir.


	3. Existence

El sol se levantaba por el horizonte anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día. Penetrando con su luz a través de las ventanas de una enorme iglesia comenzó a iluminar todas las habitaciones que en ella se encontraban.

El cuerpo que yacía inmóvil sobre la cómoda cama de una de las habitaciones, comenzó a realizar torpes movimientos intentando con ellos ocultarse bajo las cobijas para cubrir su rostro y evitar que los intensos rayos del luz le siguieran deslumbrando. Se escuchaban fuertes golpes propinados contra la puerta de madera que le molestaban de igual manera que el sol.

-Hyde levántate ¡ya!- Ordenó una voz proveniente de las afueras de su habitación. –Si no te levantas tu sólo te sacaré de la cama arrastrando.- Amenazó con un tono siniestro en su voz.

-Ya, ya voy.- Contestó de manera atropellada.

Había pasado ya una semana desde su llegada a Londres y aún no lograba acostumbrarse a sus nuevos horarios. Aún así terminó por salir de su cama, sin más remedio se puso en pie estirando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza mientras soltaba un largo bostezo. Buscó su ropa del día y se vistió en seguida o Tetsu le impediría tomar su desayuno por haber llegado demasiado tarde.

Llegó hasta la cocina donde siempre tomaban sus alimentos, entró ofreciendo los buenos días a las dos únicas personas que veía cada mañana en ese lugar. Se sentó a la mesa y la cocinera amablemente le arrimó su cotidiano desayuno para que le comiera.

-Gracias señora Emily.- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-De nada padre es un placer.- Respondió ella devolviendo el gesto en su rostro.

Colocó los brazos de manera vertical apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa para después descansar su barbilla sobre sus manos, fijó la mirada en su plato de comida, como si esperara a que esta empezara a levitar y entrara a su boca por sí sola. Su cabeza había sido invadida por los recuerdos de los sucesos extraños que se habían suscitado durante la semanada, desde que había llegado a ese lugar había empezado a soñar cosas extrañas y escuchar voces, cosa que nunca se había presentado antes, intentaba llegar a una conclusión lógica ya que al parecer su condición era única. Nadie más dentro de "Divine" presenciaba lo mismo que el. Su compañero y actual amigo Tetsu logró percatarse segundos después de su estado. Le miró un instante recapacitando si sería bueno preguntar lo que sucedía.

-Hyde ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó preocupado el castaño, pero no obtuvo respuesta, su oyente estaba completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos, parecía que había entrado en un trance. -¿Hyde me estás escuchando?- Preguntó colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del aludido.

-Perdón ¿Qué decías?- Preguntó desconcertado el pelinegro.

-¿Qué si te encuentras bien? Te he notado muy pensativo además de que te distraes con facilidad.- Puntualizó su amigo.

-Si estoy bien, no te preocupes es sólo que no he dormido bien, un mosquito molesto no me lo ha permitido pero en cuanto logre descubrir donde se oculta dejará de molestarme.- Explicó.

-Menos mal, pensé que algo malo te sucedía.- Suspiró profundamente como expresión de alivio. –Me retiro, termina tu desayuno te esperaré en la capilla hay alguien que quiere verte.- Se levantó de su silla y salió de la cocina.

Mientras Tetsu salía del lugar en dirección a la capilla Hyde probó al fin sus alimentos, saboreaba cada cucharada como si fuera la última sin embargo no logró terminarse su porción.

-Señora Emily disculpe por no terminarme mis alimentos no tengo mucha hambre el día de hoy.- Se disculpó y en seguida salió a alcanzar al castaño.

Caminó a través de los pasillos que parecían más oscuros que de costumbre, un repentino síntoma de mareo apareció provocando que casi cayera pero logró recargarse en la pared para no caer. De pronto sus ojos se cerraron y comenzó a escuchar esa voz que le había atormentado día tras día.

-Hyde pronto nos conoceremos, más pronto de lo que crees y serás mío.- Le susurraba la voz.

Sentía como aquellos susurros iban acompañados de un gélido aliento cerca de su oído, intentó desabrochar su hábito pero le era imposible, parecía que se había quedado paralizado, pegado a la pared sin poder escapar de la visión que había surgido. Cuando sus ojos lograron abrirse aún estaba sentado frente a la mesa de la cocina, seguía en la misma posición que había adoptado desde que entró al lugar. La cocinera aún estaba ahí limpiando algunos platos sucios de la noche pasada, miró nuevamente su almuerzo y no le había tocado aún. Comenzó a deglutir sus alimentos tan rápido como le fue posible dejando limpio el plato, se despidió de la amable señora Emily y salió de la cocina. Caminó muy cerca de la pared por precaución a evitar una caída en caso de que aquella ilusión fuera una muestra de lo que le sucedería.

Atravesó nuevamente aquel jardín que tanto le gustaba hasta llegar a la capilla en donde le esperaban dos hombres en la primera banca. Se encontraban mirándose de frente a frente. A Hyde le dio la impresión de que llevaban una conversación muy amena. Caminó lentamente hasta donde se encontraba su visitante. Trataba de enfocar el rostro del hombre le parecía haberlo visto antes en algún lugar. Sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta Tetsu.

-Monseñor que bueno que ya ha llegado, deseo presentarle al señor Sakurazawa Yasunori.- Le dijo el castaño.

-Llámeme Sakura.- Continuó el otro.

El hombre poseía facciones varoniles, cabello negro y largo y era por supuesto más alto que él. Hyde había quedado perplejo había identificado a la persona que estaba a un lado de su amigo, era el ser que le había atormentado durante las noches.

El más alto de los tres le había extendido la mano al monseñor para saludarle pero este último estaba congelado, no podía moverse ni si quiera podía hablar.

-Monseñor ¿Está usted bien?.- Preguntó dirigiéndose a su superior con respeto. –Discúlpelo señor ha estado así todo el día de hoy.- Se disculpó Tetsu con Sakura

A Hyde le temblaban las manos y la mandíbula como si estuviera lleno de miedo, era algo insólito lo que se había presentado ante él.

-T…T…Tú.- Logró al fin pronunciar apuntando con un dedo.

-¿Yo qué?.- preguntó intrigado el pelinegro más alto.

-Eres quien me ha estado hablando todas las noches desde que llegué aquí, eres el que siempre se transforma en Tetsu.- Le culpó casi a gritos.

-Hyde por favor no digas esas cosas del señor, el es un buen samaritano, vino para hacer una fuerte donación a la iglesia.- Explicó el sacerdote a Hyde.

-No, no él es el culpable de mis pesadillas.- Recalcó Hyde.

Después de una larga y paciente explicación por parte de los desconcertados hombres, Hyde asimiló la situación y controló sus nervios. Habiendo pasado por toda esa situación el donador volvió a presentarse y esta vez fue correspondido por el pelinegro.

-¿Por qué desea hacer una donación?- Preguntó Hyde curioso.

-Porque me he enterado que quiere hacer albergues en las habitaciones desocupadas padre, por eso.- Respondió el visitante.

-No puedo aceptar su donación.- Espetó el pelinegro.

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no es suficiente?- Preguntó desconcertado Sakura.

-No es eso, es que la noticia aún no se ha dado y usted ya lo sabe eso me es sospechoso, con todo respeto debo retirarme, tal vez en otro momento tengamos oportunidad de encontrarnos, hasta luego señor Yasunori.- Terminó de hablar y se retiro ofreciéndole una reverencia al ya mencionado.


	4. Secret signs

-¿Por que rechazaste su oferta?- Preguntaba el castaño sorprendido ante la respuesta que había dado el pelinegro.

-No me da confianza ese hombre. Espero que no se aparezaca por aquí nuevamente, si no me veré en la penosa necesidad de echarlo de aquí.- Comentó con desprecio el más bajito.

Tetsu no preguntó más ni volvió a tocar el tema mientras acompañaba a su amigo de regreso al interior de Divine. Caminaron a través de sus largos corredores hasta llegar a un división del mismo, el camino les ofrecía dos posibles caminos, uno que se dirigía a la derecha y uno dirigido a la izquierda. El monseñor sin darse cuenta caminó hacia el lado opuesto de su compañero, dirigiéndose hacía la izquierda, mientras que Tetsu había tomado el camino derecho. Hyde continuaba recorriendo el largo camino mismo que parecía no tener un final. La escasa luz que permitía que visualizara el camino se extinguió poco a poco hasta que todo fue cubierto por una intensa oscuridad. Aún cuando la oscuridad le cegaba por completo, caminaba como si el caminar a ciegas fuera ya una rutina diaria, parecía tener práctica en ello. Poco tiempo después, logró visualizar un punto luminoso que se asomaba en lo que parecía ser el final del camino, estaba justo al centro de las tinieblas. Aquel punto hacía que naciera una extraña sensación de curiosidad y atracción. Poco a poco la amorfa figura adquiría rápidamente su forma real. Una puerta de al menos dos metros y medio de altura y metro y medio de ancho se formó frente a él. Durante un instante dudó en atravesar aquella entrada, parecía que se encontraba en la nada, sentía el suelo firme, pero no veía más allá de esa puerta, era como estar en el infinito. Guardando sus dudas en lo más profundo de su corazón y su mente estaba a punto de tomar la perilla cuando la puerta se abrió por completo por si sola. Caminó por debajo de ella, al tiempo que la misma desaparecía lentamente al hallarse su invitado dentro de una habitación con una iluminación que jamás había visto, un brillante color anaranjado invadía aquel cuarto, en el se podían observar paredes echas de espejos que reflejaban los intensos rayos de luz. En el centro de la cuadrada habitación, se encontraba flotando una caja en forma de cubo, las paredes de la misma eran de cristal con las orillas que le unían cubiertas de oro. A través del transparente cristal se podía visualizar una pieza de papel blanco, que al igual que la caja, flotaba dentro de la misma, haciendo giros en dirección contraria a las manecillas del reloj. Se acercó hasta el cubo y por uno de sus extremos le abrió, tomó el papel entre sus manos y miró ambos lados de la hoja, no parecía tener nada escrito, pero conforme le sostenía más con sus manos y le miraba fijamente, unas letras negras con escritura cursiva aparecían una a una mostrando un mensaje para su lector.

_**¿Será posible que algún día el mundo llegue a un equilibro completo? ¿O siempre **_

_**necesitará que la balanza de la vida se incline más hacía uno de sus extremos? **_

_**¿Será para el mal o será para el bien? ¿Tendrán que coexistir siempre para que **_

_**existan ambos? ¿Para beneficio del cielo o del infierno?**_

Citaba el texto que había aparecido en el pedazo de hoja, le leyó en voz alta y al terminar el fragmento fue consumido lentamente por unas intensas llamas color rojo, aún estando entre sus manos, las llamas no lograban quemar su piel, pero habían logrado carbonizar por completo el escrito.

-Hyde... Hyde... despierta... Hyde...- Le llamaba una cálida voz.

Intentaba abrir los ojos para mirar quien le llamaba pero le era imposible, estaba sumergido en un profundo trance repitiendo en su mente las palabras del texto.

-Tet-chan...- Logró basilar entre sueños.

-¡Hyde por favor despierta ahora!- Gritó ensordecedoramente, haciendo que el pelinegro despertara de golpe.

-¿Qué me pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó desorientado.

-En divine- Le contestó el otro de inmediato. -Y no ha pasado nada, sólo te has quedado dormido, anda camina que debemos ir con alguien que viene a hacernos una oferta.- Apresuró el castaño.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó el pelinegro levantándose de su cama y colocándose el hábito.

-Es el mismo hombre de ayer, por lo que hablé hoy con el es un hombre realmente apegado a la religión.- Respondió él.

-Que ni se acerque, se lo dije ayer.- Advirtió Hyde.

-No seas grosero.- Reprendió el castaño. -Ni si quiera lo conoces y ya estás deseando que no se acerque aquí, ya te dije que es alguien muy apegado a la iglesia.- Alegó Tetsu.

-A mi eso no me importa, cuando alguien no me da confianza no me da confianza y punto.- Se defendió el monseñor.

-Apresúrate y no digas más.- Le dijo Tetsu.

Hyde, no respondió más y terminó de arreglarse, segundos después se encontraban saliendo hacía los jardines una vez más. Llegaron hasta la capilla donde se oficiaban las misas dominicales, en donde en la primera banca visualizaron Sakura con la cabeza gacha y las manos juntas sobre sus muslos. Al notar su presencia este giró su cabeza para ofrecerles una amable sonrisa. Ambos religiosos se acercaron hasta donde se encontraban sentándose el castaño al lado izquierdo del pelinegro más alto y Hyde al otro costado.

-Buenos días padres, perdonen las molestias.- Se disculpó el hombre.

-No es ninguna molestia hijo mío, la casa de Dios es para todos sus hijos.- Respondió Tetsu con solemnidad.

-¿Qué deseas hijo?- Preguntó Hyde con cierto grado de desinterés y desagrado.

-Sólo deseaba darle esto.- Menciono al tiempo que estiraba su brazo con dirección a Hyde ofreciendo un sobre que se encontraba en su mano. El cual fue tomado por el monseñor en seguida.

Hyde miró por unos segundos el papel, qudándose estático relacionó la textura y la blancura del material del sobre con detenimiento, estaba seguro que era idéntico al de su sueño. Al girar el sobre para abrirle y sacar su contenido sacó una pieza de hoja blanca, en la que citaba otro fragmento del texto que había quedado en sus memorias.

_**Tan sólo existe una delgada línea que separa a cada dimensión en este mundo. **_

_**Y son los actos humanos los que definirán lentamente el futuro incierto **_

_**de esta balanza, de las vidas propias y de las ajenas. Todo esto ocurrirá **_

_**cuando la decisión más importante en la vida de cada persona se presente. **_

Cuando terminó de leerle, un grito sordo salió de su boca a la vez que aventaba el sobre hacia el piso dejando caer con él el delicado papel, Tetsu se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose en seguida al lugar donde había caído el sobre y le tomó, miró lo que había dentro y era un cheque con una fuerte suma de dinero.

-¿Padre se encuentra usted bien?- Preguntó Sakura.

-Si hijo, si ¿Qué es eso del sobre?- Preguntó Hyde desconcertado.

-Es un cheque padre, pensé que tal vez ayer no fue un buen momento de ofrecer mi donación y creí conveniente volver el día de hoy para entregársela.- Respondió con voz decaída el hombre.

-Te había dicho que no era necesario.- Le respondió firme el pelinegro.

-Padre se lo ruego acéptelo.- Le dijo detonando el ruego en su mirada.

Tetsu entregó el sobre a Hyde sin decir nada y éste último asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación al pelinegro más alto.

-Gracias padre. Hasta luego que tengan buen día.- Se despidió saliendo de inmediato de la capilla.

Minutos después de un largo silencio, en el cual Tetsu esperaba alguna explicación acerca de la reacción de Hyde, ambos hombres salieron hacia los jardines, en donde se detuvieron a la sombra de un enorme y frondoso sauce. El pelinegro contemplaba con nostalgia los detalles de la naturaleza del lugar; las enredaeras, las rosas rojas, el sauce. Todo lo que le hiciera recordar un poco el bosque de la guarida de su adolescencia.

-Siento haberme comportado así.- Dijo al fín Hyde. -Me alteré un poco es todo, me he sentido un poco nervioso pero estoy seguro que pronto estaré bien.- Explicó.

Y sin más que decir ambos se retiraron al interior de Divine. Sintiendo como si ya hubiera pasado todo aquello llegó hasta el punto donde en su sueño el camino se dividía, pero en la realidad sólo existía un camino hacia la derecha, que les conducía hasta sus oficinas donde trabajaban. Cada uno llegó a sus respectivas oficinas que se encontraban la una frente a la otra, hora del día en que no se volvían a ver hasta la mañana siguiente.

Los días continuaron pasando, llegando así al final de la semana. El domingo en el que Hyde haría su debut oficiando la misa, subió al estrado frente al que todos sus feligreses ya se encontraban sentados. En la tercera fila, logró ver a su más conocido visitante, Sakurazawa Yasunori, quien le sonrío gentilmente al notar que le observaba con detenimiento el monseñor. Regresando a su concentración comenzó con las oraciones. Casi una hora después de haber iniciado la ceremonia había llegado a la parte que se le conocía como sermón. Miró la hoja en donde había escrito la reseña de su parlamento cuando apareció una nueva cita en él.

_**Tendrán que elegir entre lo que desean en verdad y lo que deben hacer porque **_

_**es lo correcto ante la sociedad. Cada ser humano será juzgado por ojos ajenos a **_

_**ellos, por la corte marcial de los dioses y los demonios. ¿Tendrás el valor suficiente **_

_**para descubrir la respuesta a cada una de esas preguntas por tu propia cuenta?**_


	5. Coming Closer

Hyde se había quedado completamente paralizado al terminar de leer el fragmento que completaba el texto que permanecía tatuado en sus pensamientos. Le parecía algo imposible el hecho de que se hubiesen traspapelado aquellas palabras dentro de su referencia, más cuando el mismo había ordenado sus documentos la noche anterior. Tetsu esperó unos segundos deseando que el pelinegro continuara con su cátedra, pero esta respuesta fue nula, por lo que se dirigió hacia él, conservando la calma posó una de sus manos sobre los hombros de su compañero, pero el hombre seguía sin responder, intentó susurrar unas palabras a su oído pero el castaño se había quedado mudo. La situación había caído dentro de un ambiente lúgubre y siniestro.

Cuando Tetsu observó a los feligreces presentes observó como el tiempo había parecido congelarse. Nadie movía un sólo músculo de su cuerpo. También cayó en la cuenta de que las miradas se dirigían a un mismo punto, se habían posado sobre la presencia de un hombre de cabellos negros, aquel al que llamaban Sakura.

Instantes después empezó a escuchar como hyde recitaba las palabras que componían el siniestro escrito.

-¿Será posible que algún día el mundo llegue a un equilibro completo? ¿O siempre necesitará que la balanza de la vida se incline más hacía uno de sus extremos? ¿Será para el mal o será para el bien?- Recitaba torpemente con una melodiosa tonada, como si de un canto se tratara.-

Tetsu intentaba despertar a Hyde del trance pero este no paraba de recitar el canto. Hasta el momento en que Sakura hizo un ademán con la mano en el que concedía completo permiso al pelinegro para proseguir con la ceremonia. En seguida Hyde despertó de su sueño en vida y continuó hablando como si aquello no hubiera ocurrido, Tetsu había recuperado la voz y también su lugar, tenía la impresión de haber estado segundos antes a espaldas del pelinegro a punto de decirle algo pero sin saber como había llegado hasta su asiento nuevamente y que había ocurrido, continuó mirando como se oficiaba la misa dominical.

En seguida que el monseñor había otorgado la bendición final a todos sus hijos, comenzaron a desfilar multitudes de personas por la enorme entrada de la capilla. Sólo una persona había permanecido en su asiento.

Ambos religiosos se acercaron de inmediato a su visitante.

-¿Qué sucede hijo mío?- Le preguntó el más bajito de los tres.

-Nada padre, quería hablar un momento con Dios y con usted.- Respondió con absoluta seriedad.

Tetsu se percató en seguida de la indirecta, en la que indicaba que su presencia no era deseada ni requerida. Manifestó su respeto haciendo una reverencia y salió del lugar.

-¿De que deseas hablar hijo mío? ¿Hay algo que te esté causando algún problema?- Preguntó con preocupación finjida.

-Sólo uno padre.- Respondió con un dejo de misterio en su voz.

-¿Deseas contármelo?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-No padre, usted ya debe conocer mi problema mejor que nadie.-

Hyde no lograba entender que era lo que Sakura le estaba diciendo, no comprendía cómo había llegado a convertirse en el más grande problema de ese hombre, si apenas le había conocido hacía unos días. Le miraba con desconcierto esperando a que se le diera una explicación detallada sobre las palabras del pelinegro más alto.

-No me mires de esa manera, me extraña que te sorprendas con tan poco. Si tu sabes a la perfección que eres mi único problema, sólo tienes que recordar.- Continuó hablando al percibir la mirada suplicante de su víctima.

-Es que… no puedo entender porque soy tu problema- Espetó aún perdido.

-Déjame explicarte querido Hyde. Primero concéntrate en recordar a los amigos que te acompañaron siempre durante tu niñez.- Le dijo con malicia. –Sigues sin recordar ¿verdad?- Preguntó decepcionado por la poca cooperación que recibía por parte del pelinegro. –Deberías poder recordar a aquel amigo imaginario que te perseguía todo el tiempo, ese era yo.- prosiguió sin deshacerse de esa maliciosa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro y del siniestro tono en su voz. -¿Acaso crees que aquellos sueños extraños fueron simples pesadillas? ¿Qué no entiendes el contexto del texto que quedó grabado en tus memorias? Ya deberías saber de que se trata y aún no has podido adivinar ni si quiera a que se refiere, pobre de ti.- Dijo con sarcasmo.

El religioso había quedado atónito ante aquella revelación. Era bien sabido por todos sus seres cercanos y por los mismos integrantes de la iglesia, que los recuerdos de su infancia temprana habían sido bloqueados de alguna manera, aunque no podía recordar si había sido el mismo quien había hecho aquello o alguien más se habría valido de alguna artimaña para lograr borrar su memoria.

Presionó sus manos sobre los costados de su cabeza mientras caía lentamente de rodillas, gritando como si un dolor incontenible se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo.

-¡No es verdad! ¡No es verdad!- Se quejaba a gritos mientras lágrimas llenas de coraje descendían por sus mejillas, humedeciendo el suelo. –Vete de aquí, no te quiero cerca de mi, eres un ser despreciable.- Le gritó sin miramiento alguno.

-No puedo irme, es más no debo irme.- Respondió enfatizando el conjugado de deber. – No me iré de aquí hasta que pueda tenerte entre mis brazos.- Le dijo altivamente, arrodillándose frente a él para estar más cerca de su cuerpo. Le tomó por la barbilla con su mano derecha levantándole hasta formar un ángulo de más de ciento ochenta grados para colocarle en la posición perfecta para depositar un beso en sus delicados labios. Mientras que con la izquierda le había tomado por la cintura acercándolo a él. Pero Hyde no le permitía aquello, moviéndose bruscamente para zafarse del fuerte agarre. –Quédate quieto. – Le ordeno Sakura.

-¡Detente!- Se escuchó gritar a un tercero que hacía sólo unos minutos no se encontraba ahí.

Ambos pelinegros dirigieron su mirada al lugar de donde había provenido la orden. La imagen de un hombre castaño no muy alto, se había formado frente a la puerta.

Sakura se levantó del suelo, dirigiéndose en seguida a Tetsu. Mientras que Hyde había quedado arrodillado como si se hubiese pegado al suelo.

-Esto no se quedará así, al final seré yo quien gane. Al fin se definirá esta guerra.- Le amenazó con desprecio el más alto.

Tetsu no respondió y sólo le miró de costado mientras salía de la capilla. El hombre se esfumó dejando una nube de humo negro tras él.

El castaño corrió en dirección de su compañero, en donde le encontró aún en estado de shock, inmóvil.

-Hyde por favor reacciona.- Le suplicó, pero el aludido no respondía ante sus ruegos. –Hyde no me hagas esto debes ser fuerte, te lo ruego.- Dijo suplicante una vez más.

El pelinegro le miró con desconcierto, denotando la profunda tristeza que se apoderaba lentamente de él. Estaba completamente perdido en su propia realidad. Ya no podía distinguir entre una simple ilusión y lo que en verdad le sucedía.

-Por favor explícame lo que sucede, por favor.- Le rogó el pelinegro.

El castaño no respondió, se limitó a ayudar a levantarse a su compañero, haciendo que este pasara uno de sus brazos por encima de sus hombros, para que pudiera tener un apoyo al caminar. Le llevó hasta su cuarto y le dejó descansar.

El pelinegro había dejado que el cansancio le venciera, quedándose en unos cuantos segundos dormido. Tetsu por su parte se dirigió a su cuarto también a descansar y prepararse para el pesado día que le esperaba.


	6. Pieces

Aquella mañana las nubes había oscurecido la deslumbrante y calurosa luz que emanaba del sol, dejando apenas traspasar por algunos orificios de las mismas, ténues y fríos rayos que apenas se asomaban por las ventanas como tímidos intrusos que resistían a entrar a las habitaciones.

En una de las habitaciones más frías de toda la construcción, se asomaba la cabellera castaña de un joven, que con movimientos torpes sacudía levemente la cabeza mientras se estiraba al despertar de su letargo, miró hacia la ventana y comprendió que había amanecido al fin. Había comenzado a vestirse cuando abruptamente se abrió la puerta. Un chico no más bajo que él, de cabello negro y de apariencia exaltada había entrado por la misma, dirigiéndose hacia él, mirándole con exasperación y furia.

-¡Quiero que me expliques que fue todo eso, quiero saber que son todas esas preguntas que me entrgó sakura en los trozos de papel!- Exigió a gritos Hyde.

-Cálmate Hyde.- le pidió al notar que la respiración del aludido era forzada y rápida, parecía que sufriría un ataque de asma en cualquier momento.

-No puedo calmarme cómo quieres que lo haga si desde que llegué aquí ha sido una tortura.- Le reclamó al castaño como si éste tuviera la culpa de todos sus problemas. -Lo único que me calmaría en estos momentos es saber lo que está sucediendo, quiero que me lo expliques ahora.- Exigió nuevamente con más firmeza que la vez anterior.

-No puedo hacerlo Hyde.- Le dijo con un hilo de voz mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama. Depositó sus manos sobre las desarregladas cobijas apretándolas con fuerza. -Pero quisiera que tu...- comenzó a decir subiendo el volumen de su voz.

-¿Qué yo que?- Preguntó con altanería.

-Quiero que me digas que es lo que citaban aquellos textos de los que hablas ¿Cuándo fue que te los dio Sakura?.- Pidió con preocupación.

-Claro tu no puedes decirme nada, pero yo debo decirte lo que se ha quedado en mi mente.- Le respondió sarcástico.

-Es que es la verdad Hyde, se me tiene prohibido hablarte del asunto además...- Reafirmó reflejando la culpa que sentía al no poder explicarle a su amigo lo que sucedía.

-A mi no me importo si puedes o no hablar de eso conmigo. Te estoy exigiendo que me lo digas, ni si quiera porque el afectado soy yo se me explica que es lo que sucede. Replicó el pelinegro interrumpiendo a Tetsu.

-No puedo hacerlo Hyde, necesito que lo entiendas, que confíes en mi. Por lo que más quieras en este mundo Hyde, dime lo que el texto citaba en los fragmentos de manuscrito que acabas de mencionar, te lo suplicó Hyde.- Le dijo a punto de arrodillarse frente a él, cómo muestra de la importancia de su comparecencia.

-¡No lo haré!- Se negó con altivez. -Si no me explicas no lo haré.- Amenazó cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda, como si de un berrinche de niño pequeño se tratase.

-¿No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho? Se me tiene prohibido hablar de eso, si te lo dijera podría alterar el curso de tu destino.- Le respondió con frustración.

-¿Mi destino? ¿Mi destino es el que está en juego y aún así te niegas a explicarme? Pues creo que ni si quiera podré darle un curso a mi destino siendo que no sé para que estoy aquí, y dime ¿Tu no has entendido que no te diré nada si no hablas tu primero?- Preguntó aferrándose a recibir una explicación por parte del castaño.

-Hyde no puedo no me obligues.- Le suplicaba sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se llenaba de esa sensación de impotencia al no poder hacer nada ante la situación.

-Tetsu por favor, te lo ruego, quiero... necesito saber porque soy parte de esta iglesia, porque me han traído aquí aún contra mi voluntad, sólo quiero saber quién o qué soy.-Le rogaba mientras lentamente se acercaba al castaño, al tiempo que le tomaba por el cuello de la camisa y recargaba la cabeza sobre la misma, empapando la delgada tela con las lágrimas que se derramaban.

-No llores por favor. Te voy a decir todo, pero no llores más, no soporto ver esos dulces ojos entristecidos.- Confesó con la voz quebrándose del dolor. Se aclaró un poco la garganta y pidió a Hyde que tomara asiento en la silla que estaba frenta a la cama donde el castaño se hallaba sentado. Habiendo atendido a la propuesta de Tetsu, éste último comenzó a hablar. -Todo comenzó hace siente años cuando...-

"FLASHBACK"

A través de un enorme ventanal, se lograban enfocar dos figuras humanas, una de pie frente a la otra, dándole la espalda a un enorme librero lleno de esquisitos libros de diversos temas, sin embargo predominaban los que versaban sobre la religión, sus deformaciones a través del tiempo, entre otros interesantes temas relacionados al principal, aquel material era utilizado a diario por su dueño para trabajar comodamente dentro de la enorme oficina . En la misma se encontraba un hermoso escritorio de madera color caoba, al que se dirigían para continuar hablando, un hombre de cabellera castaña oscura, con un corte de casquete y con notables canas que comenzaban a crecer en la parte frontal de la cabeza, delgado y alto. El otro era un joven de almenos unos veinte años, con el cabello castaño claro, desarreglado y un poco largo, era más bajo que el señor y parecía descender de raza japonesa.

-Siéntate por favor.- Le pidió el hombre de cabello oscuro a su oyente.

-Gracias.- Respondió este tomando asiento, en la silla de frente al escritorio, dándole la espalda a la puerta de la habitación.

-Te he mandado citar hoy, porque hemos encontrado a nuestro destinado.- Explicó mientras posicionaba sus codos sobre el escritorio y juntaba sus manos como si se encontrara a punto de pronunciar una plegaria. -Por el momento vendrá aquí a Francia.- continuó con la explicación. -Pero en cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad se dirigirá a Londres, y será cuando tu le protegerás.- Ordenó el hombre.

-Claro que si arzobispo watson.- Aceptó gustoso el castaño haciendo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias Tetsuya, es grandioso tener a gente como tu de nuestra parte.- Halagó efectuando una reverencia semejante a la del joven.

-Es mi deber como ángel arzobispo, no tiene nada que agradecer sólo hago mi trabajo. Se me dijo que usted me explicaría las razones por las cuales es tan importante cuidar de ese joven.- Comentó con afán de que se le diera una explicación concreta de lo que el deseaba saber.

-El chico es una clase de portal, si se le puede llamar de alguna forma. Más bien se le puede considerar como la llave que puede abrir las puertas del cielo y el infierno, sus decisiones marcarán el futuro del mundo entero. Si el decide quedarse con nosotros entonces el equilibrio en el mundo se conservará, pero si no... - Hizo una pequeña pausa.

-¿Si no qué arzobispo?- Preguntó el castaño con curiosidad.

-Si no, los demonios del mundo podrán salir del infierno, y apoderarse de seres humanos con altos rangos en el poder, y crear el mundo de caos que ellos desean.- Explicó bajando la mirada y dejando salir un largo suspiro.

-Pobre chico.- Dijo con compasión. -¿Qué edad tiene?-

-Apenas tiene catorce años, pero ya se le ha dicho a sus padres que en cuanto les sea posible le envíen hacía aquí.- Explicó el padre.

-¿Y al chico se le explicará su naturaleza?- Preguntó preocupado.

-Por supuesto que no, si el chico llegara a saber esto quien sabe que consecuencias traería. Les explicamos a sus padres claro, pero les ordenamos firmemente que al chico no se le dijera nada, así que yo supongo le traerán aquí a la fuerza, o como un castigo por algún paso en falso que de como cualquier puberto a su edad.- Dijo con altanería.

-Eso es tan...- Continuó poniéndose en pie como muestra de indignación.

-¿Tan qué?- Interrumpió el superior. -Anda Tetsu dilo.-

-Tan cruel, es una puñalada por la espalda, una cobardía, no puedo creer que la iglesia le haga esto a un chico, debería de explicársele todo y el debería decidir si venir ahora o no.- Dijo aún más indignado golpeando el escritorio a puño cerrado tan fuerte como le fue posible.

-Siéntate Tetsu, no te enfades por favor. Esto es parte del trabajo, así que no debería parecerte mal lo que hacemos por ese chico, al contrario, buscamos su completo bienestar.- Reprendió el castaño.

-Ustedes buscan su propio bienestar.- Replicó el con enfado.

-También el de él, no puedes negarlo. Al menos le protegeremos de que un demonio le encuentre hasta que pueda tener completo uso de razón y sea completamente capaz y responsable de tomar sus deciciones.- Se defendió el padre con altanería.

"FIN FLASHBACK"

-...Es por esa razón que tus padres te obligaron a ir a Francia.- Terminó de relatar la historia que había sido exigida por el pelinegro.

-¿Eres un ángel?- Preguntó incrédulo al escuchar la historia.

-Si así es, pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que un demonio te persigue.- Respondió haciendo más obvia la situación.

-¿Un demonio me persigue? Te refieres a Sakura ¿no es así?- Preguntó él casi convencido de que recibiría una respuesta afirmativa.

-Así es, sólo que en ese tiempo no sabíamos quien era el demonio, o más bien el cuerpo que había poseído aquel demonio, ni que tipo de demonio era. Pero ahora que he podido ver lo que hace se quién o más bien qué es.- Respondió con la mirada fija al piso.

-¿Y... qué clase de demonio es?- Preguntó temeroso de la respuesta.

-Pues si no me equivoco, es un demonio pagano. El demonio de la lujuria para ser más exactos. En la antigüedad la cultura pagana creía alcanzar la divinidad a través del sexo, pero a si mismo la maldad podía alcanzar extraordinarios poderes a través de él.- Respondió el hombre.

-Quiere decir que con tenerme se refería a ... "eso".- Dijo alterado por lo que se le había revelado.

-Así es, el debe tener relaciones contigo o el portal que eres capaz de abrir no podrá convertirse en la puerta de entrada a este mundo, y los demonios no podrán salir del infierno para poder crear su nuevo mundo.- Explicó haciendo énfasis y un ademán de comillas con los dedos índice y anular de ambas manos al mencionar las dos últimas palabras de su frase.

-Y... si debo abrir la puerta del cielo entonces tu y yo...-

-No, no, para nada. Yo sólo soy tu protector, además en la religión católica se alcanza la divinidad a través de la castidad.- Explicó antes de que Hyde lograra completar su pregunta.

-¿Quiere decir que seré casto toda mi vida?- Preguntó como si no se le hubiera comunicado tal hecho desde que había entrado al seminario.

-No vas a ser casto toda tu vida.- Le dijo suprimiendo una pequeña risa que estaba a punto de escaparse debido a la gracia que le provocaban las vanas preocupaciones de su protegido. -Sólo hasta que la etapa en la que poseas esta habilidad, antes de eso no sabemos en manos de quien o que puedas caer.- Aclaró para que el pelinegro se tranquilizara. -Y descuida no serán más de trés años.- Mencionó adelantándose a la pregunta que tenía en mente el pelinegro.

-¿Tres años? ¿A partir de cuándo?- Preguntó con fastidio y cierta resignación.

-A partir de que cumpliste los veintiun años, al alcanzar la mayoría de edad, supuestamente alcanzas tu madurez espiritual, y digo supuestamente porque aún dudo de ese hecho.- Dijo mirándole como si de un niño pequeño haciendo preguntas incoherentes se tratase.

-Gracias a Dios.- Gritó alzando las manos hacia el cielo, como si hiciera una alabanza a Dios.

-Ahora que he aclarado tus dudas, dime que decía el manuscrito del que hablabas.- Ordenó con amabilidad.

-Decía algo del equilibrio del mundo, y el castigo de las personas, y toda esa sarta de cosas que dice la iglesia siempre.

Tetsu hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar el insulto que acababa de pronunciar Hyde.

-Dijiste que recordabas con exactitud las palabras que citaba, por favor recítalo.- Pidió el castaño.

-No quiero, cada vez que intento si quiera recordarlo, un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo, hasta hacer que me congele.- Negó mientras se abrazaba a si mismo.

Es necesario que lo hagas, escríbelo si así te es más fácil.- Sugirió animado el ángel.

-Está bien.- Accedió Hyde a regañadientes.

El pelinegro tomó una pluma que había visto desde hacía unos segundos sobre la mesa de noche, junto a ella se encontraba una pequeña libreta que su dueño utilizaba para anotar pequeños recados y recordatorios. Buscó una hoja en blanco y le arrancó en seguida, comenzó a realizar los trazos de las letras tan rápido como le era posible, parecía que su mano escribía sola, además de que en su mente se reproducía aquella melodía tenebrosa que le atormentaba al recordar todas y cada una de las palabras del texto. En seguida que terminó de escribir, le entregó el pedazo de papel a Tetsu, quien rápidamente lo tomó entre sus manos. Sin perder el tiempo fijó su mirada en las letras en tinta negra que se hallaban el el papel. Mientras leía minusciosamente analizaba cada pregunta, y buscaba los mensajes implícitos en la hoja.

-Tetsu dime ¿Qué quiere decir todo eso?- Preguntó el pelinegro irrumpiendo en la concentración del castaño.

-¡No puedo creer que no te hallas dado cuenta aún!- Expresó sorprendido. -Este texto habla sobre ti, ni si quiera has podido relacionar el manuscrito con lo que te he contado.- Regañó como si de un profesor y un alumno que no había hecho su tarea estuvieran discutiendo las pobres escusas de la víctima.

-No es eso, esque tengo miedo de estar en lo correcto.- Confesó avergonzado.


	7. Route 666

Ra empezar la revoluciHabían pasado algunos semanas desde el último atentado que había cometido Sakura hacia Hyde. Todo estaba completamente tranquilo, el monseñor había podido realizar sus tareas y deberes como mando en "Divine" sin ninguna obstaculización. Parecía que el tiempo avanzaba más rápido cuando no tenía esas pesadillas ni preocupaciones. Aunque en su mente continuara grabado el mensaje que le había dejado el demonio.

La convivencia que había tenido con Tetsu durante aquellos días había sido más cercana que antes, comenzaba a pensar que sus sentimientos no eran completamente de amistad. Comenzaba a sentir como si ese sentimiento que crecía dentro de el se transformaba en un cariño especial hacia su compañero.

Las predicciones de las noticias para aquel día habían sido positivas, habían predecido un soleado y tranquilo día, sin cambios abruptos, pero como era bien sabido por todos no había que confiar demasiado en el reporte del clima, siempre decían lo contrario a lo sucedido. Pero ese día era la excepción, mientras los religiosos trabajaban en el jardín, el sol era más cálido y luminoso que nunca. Hyde se había quedad mirando al sacerdote que le acompañaba durante unos segundos hasta que éste sintió una fuerte mirada sobre él, giró la vista deteniéndose en los profundos ojos del pelinegro, quién al darse cuenta que lo habían descubierto, viró en seguida la cabeza concentrando su atención en los rosales que arreglaba, ocultando así su sonrojo.

Así continuaron sus labores hasta que cayó la tarde, aquel día había sido muy corto, o al menos así lo sentía el pelinegro, le había parecido como si no hubiera hecho nada, pero la fatiga demostraba lo contrario, había trabajado más duro que de costumbre, su trabajo iba en aumento, así como las tareas de aseo que debía cumplir dentro de "Divine".

Hyde se encontraba recostado en su cama mientras que Tetsu había desaparecido por uno de los pasillos mientras caminaban hacia sus habitaciones. Aún pensaba en sus sentimientos hacia el castaño, y lo prohíbidos que se vería ante una congregación como esa si es que llegaran a ser lo que el creía. De un momento a otro sus atareados pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por su compañero, quien le había gritado para que bajara a merendar a la cocina, ahora sabía a donde se había ido Tetsu cuando desapareció por el pasillo. Sin perder el tiempo se calzó los zapatos y bajó por las escaleras para llegar a la cocina, en donde se llevó la sorpresa de ver al castaño cocinando la cena. Le vio con el mandil que la cocinera usaba cotidianamente y con aquella redecilla que sujetaba su cabello. El pelinegro había quedado atónito, esa imagen le había tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa Hyde?- Preguntó el castaño extrañado de la reacción de Hyde, éste último negó con la cabeza dando entender que no pasaba nada. -Siéntate por favor entonces.- Ofreció el castaño con esa sonrisa inigualable que poseía.

-Gracias Tet-chan.- Respondió él, acción seguida el pelinegro tomó asiento en una de las hermosas sillas del pequeño comedor. -¿Y la señora Emily?- Preguntó Hyde aún con curiosidad por saber el por qué de que el castaño estuviera cocinando.

-Le di el día libre, más bien la noche.- Recapacito.

-No sabía que podías cocinar.- Dijo con burla.

-El ser un ángel no me hace inútil Hyde.- Le contestó el castaño enojado.

-No quise decir eso, lo siento Tet-chan. Es que como nunca te había visto cocinar ni me lo habías comentado no lo sabía, es sólo eso.- Se disculpó avergonzado por su comentario.

-Está bien, te perdono Hyde sólo porque eres muy lindo.- Le dijo con un aire de coqueteo.

-Ah... ah, gracias.- Balbuseó el aludida escondiendo su sonrojo entre su ábito.

-Toma.- Le extendió un plato con lo que parecía era una pieza de pollo a la naranja y verduras frescas al horno cubiertas de mantequilla.

-Gracias Tet-chan.- Su mirada se iluminó como si de haber descubierto un tesoro se tratase. -Se ve delicioso, eres realmente asombroso.- Halagó Hyde.

-No sólo se ve, también está delicioso.- Alardeó Tetsu.

-Vaya hasta los ángeles son egocéntricos.- Comentó con burla.

-En absoluto, sólo me doy crédito por mis habilidades.- Continuó alardeando.

-Que modesto.- Expresó con sarcasmo.

Después de ello Tetsu se sentó de frente a Hyde. Mientras comía, contemplaba cada movimiento que realizaba el pelinegro, le parecía que aquellas manos que se movían le hechizaban lentamente, la mirada se le había quedado completamente perdida, y la mente en blanco, sólo lograba mentalizar la belleza del rostro de ese ser que había entrado a su vida y que debía proteger por obligación. Aunque aún se preguntaba si era simple obligación o realmente lo hacía por convicción propia, a veces comenzaba a creer que una cosa había llevado a la otra.

-¿Tet-chan me estás escuchando?- Preguntó Hyde percatándose de la falta de atención que se le ponía.

-Si, si lo siento, es que me quedé pensando en algo.- Se disculpó avergonzado de su actitud.

-Bueno como te decía, deberíamos poner algún amuleto contra Sakura, o algo que le detuviera no lo sé ¿Ustedes los ángeles no usan talismanes ni esas cosas para protegerse?- Preguntó lleno de curiosidad.

-Pues no, ya que rara vez le confesamos a un humano lo que somos, de hecho se nos tiene prohíbido, pero debido a tu situación considero que romper esa regla no es lo más peligroso que pude haber hecho, si no dejarte con una completa confusión. Ahora que sabes todo vas a poder elegir el camino que tu quieras y no el más correcto según lo que desean todos, ya que el camino que tu escojas será el correcto.- Comenzó a filosofar sin darse cuenta de que su oyente comenzaba a perderse dentro de la conversación. -Perdón debo estar aburriéndote.- Comentó guardando un completo silencio.

-No, en absoluto, es sólo que me parece muy profundo todo lo que dices.- Halagó mirándole fíjamente a aquellos luceros castaños que tanto le habían gustado desde la primera vez que les había visto.

-Bueno es mejor que terminemos con la cena y después vayamos a dormir, ha sido un día realmente pesado.- Expresó el castaño al mismo tiempo que echaba los hombros para atrás, encorbando su espalda para descansarla un poco.

-Si tienes razón, deberíamos descansar ya.- Aceptó complacido Hyde.

Los dos religiosos terminaron de engullir sus alimentos sin miramiento, acto seguido Tetsu se llevó los platos sucios a la tarja en donde les dejó como pendiente para la señora Emily.

Salieron a paso lento de la cocina, mientras continuaban su amena conversación. Una vez más recorrían esos fríos y vacíos pasillos que habían sido testigos de todos los sucesos históricos importantes dentro de esa iglesia, desde reuniones secretas del opus dei hasta ejecuciones de brujas entre el siglo XVII y XVIII. Por un momento sintieron como si perdieran el equilibrio, el piso se había movido por unos segundos, pero rápidamente recuperaron su erguida postura, aunque no por mucho tiempo, instantes después, sintieron como nuevamente se movía el piso haciéndoles perder una vez más su posición. Miraron hacia el techo y pudieron observar como los hermosos candelabros se transformaban en una especia de péndulo moviéndose hacia atrás y hacia delante. Las luces comenzaron a apagarse dejando que la oscuridad lentamente se apoderar ade aquel corredor que atravesaban. La oscuridad llegó a ser tal, que no podían si quiera localizar las siluetas del otro.

-¡Tet-chan! ¡Tet-chan!- Comenzó a gritar tratando de ubicar a su compañero, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta alguna. -¡Tet-chan! Por favor respóndeme.- Le suplicó desesperado pero nuevamente la respuesta fue completamente nula, parecía como si se hubiera quedado sólo en el lugar, pero le parecía imposible creer aquello si tan sólo habían sido unos cuantos segundos desde que se había oscurecido todo, aún cuando el castaño era un ángel, tenía el deber de cuidarle, así que era imposible que se separase de él.

Una corriente de aire frío comenzó a recorrer el lugar, hasta tocar el cuerpo del pelinegro como si fuera una suave brisa, pero el gélido viento a diferencia de una brisa que provoca frescura, logró producir una sensación de escalofrío al religioso, que recorrió desde su espalda baja hasta el cuello, haciendo que el mismo echara hacia atrás los hombros como si quisiera mantener una postura recta. La expresión de su rostro ya no reflejaba preocupación, si no miedo, sentía que se encontraba en la nada nuevamente, tenía miedo de que volvieran a sucitarse aquellas situaciones extrañas que ya habían desaparecido.

Como si todo hubiera acabado, las luces comenzaron a encenderse nuevamente, pero ahora su intensidad era mucho menor a la normal, haciendo que apenas se pudieran distinguir las figuras del pasillo. El viento había desaparecido, y aquella sensación de miedo se había ido junto con él. Sin perder un segundo más giró sobre si para buscar a Tetsu, pero no logró localizarle. Respiró hondo mientras se armaba de valor para empezar a recorrer el lugar. Pegó su mano a la pared previniendo que de nuevo la tenebrosa oscuridad se apoderara del lugar y perdiera su camino. Casi al final del pasillo, logró vislumbrar la silueta de algo que parecía una persona, corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron para llegar hasta el final, ahí fijó su mirada en Tetsu, quien estaba envuelto en una túnica blanca, de estilo griego, como aquellas que son usuales ver en las más famosas pinturas de ángeles, tenía la cabeza tirada hacia enfrente, como si su cuello no fuera capaz de soportar su peso, además tenía aquellas hermosas alas blancas que nunca le había mostrado extendidas. Cuando logró observar todos los detalles de la escena, quedó aterrorizado, fijó su mirada en las heridas del castaño, las alas, las manos y los pies habían sido clavados a la pared, haciendo que el cuerpo formara una cruz, como si éste fuera la representación en vida de la crucificción de Jesus Cristo.

-El va a morir- Susurró maliciosamente una voz al oído del pelinegro, al tiempo que sentía como el dueño de la misma posaba sus manos sobre sus hombros. -¿No puedes hablar Hyde?- Preguntó con burla al no escuchar sonido alguno proveniente del aludido.

-¿Sa...Sakura?- Balbuseó forzadamente.

-¿Quién más Hyde? Claro que soy Sakura ¿No me digas que esperabas a alguien más?- comentó con ironía.

-Más bien esperaba no volverte a ver en toda mi vida.- Repondió con una mezcla de decepción y agresividad.

-Que pena no poder cumplir tus deseos, pero seguirás viendo este rostro hasta el momento en que decidas abrir las puertas de mi mundo.- Respondió el pelinegro más alto, mientras caminaba lentamente para posicionarse de frente a Hyde.

-Nunca haré eso, primero moriría antes de dejar que tu y tus amigos tomen este mundo en sus manos.- Expresó con decisión y firmeza.

-Pues no puedo matarte, y no puedo dejar que mueras, pero puedo permitir que veas morir a ese ángel que tanto quieres.- Amenazó señalando a Tetsu.

-Lárgate Sakura- Gritó furioso. -¡Ahora!- Le ordenó aún con más fuerza cuando vio que el demonio sólo le miraba retadoramente.

-Si es lo que quieres. Así será.- Le dijo encongiéndose de hombros en señal de desdén.

El pelinegro volvió a posar las manos en los hombros de Hyde, le miró fijamente como si através de sus ojos pudiera ver su alma y después desapareció convirtiéndose en una nube de humo.


	8. Sayonara

En seguida que Sakura había desaparecido el pelinegro no perdió tiempo y corrió a quitar los clavos que mantenían a Tetsu de espalda contra la pared. Con dificulta empezó a retirar las piezas metálicas, para no lastimar al castaño debía hacerlo con mucho cuidado, sin embargo eso también implicaba que les sacara más lentamente y la totura del dolor se intensificara aún más, pero si no deseaba agrandar las heridas debía hacer de esa manera las cosas. Decidió retirar primero los clavos de las alas, en cuanto tomó la cabeza del primero de ellos, le sujetó con toda la fuerza que poseía y comenzó a extraerle. Al terminar de extraer la primera pieza logró percatarse de la magnitud de las circulares heridas, el espacio que se había formado en aquel miembro emplumado, había adquirido un color negro que se expandía por los alrededores de la herida formando ramificación. Revisó las extremidades restantes que se encontraban lastimadas, dándose cuenta de que todas poseían el mismo aspecto. Llenándose de pánico y con más premura extrajo las piezas restantes provocando que el cuerpo inerte del ángel cayera de rodillas contra el suelo pero antes de que adquiriera una postura completamente horizontal Hyde le tomo de los brazos haciendo que pasara uno de ellos por encima de sus hombros.

-Tet-chan, Tet-chan despierta ¡por favor!- Suplicó al ver que el castaño se encontraba inconsciente.

El aludido no respondía, ni si quiera emitía algún quejido de dolor. Por un momento el pelinegro podía haber jurado que su amigo había muerto, pero los forzados movimientos que realizaba su pecho al momento de respirar, le otorgaban un poco de alivio. Sin perder un segundo más de su tiempo le llevó hasta su recámara en donde le recostó sobre la cama. Alcanzó el teléfono que se econtraba adherido a la pared y marcó uno de los números al que jamás en su vida hubiera querido llamar, pero esta situación le ameritaba y no era momento de mezclar sus motivos personales con el peligro que corría.

-¿Arzobispo Watson?- preguntó con desesperación en cuanto se escuchó como la bocina había sido descolgada.

_-Si soy yo ¿Quién llama?- Preguntó desorientado el religioso._

-Soy yo Hyde.- Contestó de inmediato.

_-¿Hyde? ¿Qué ocurre? No te oyes muy bien.- Espetó Watson._

-Arzobispo, Tetsu me lo ha contado todo…- Comenzó a explicar con poco éxito.

_-¿Cómo que te ha contado todo?- preguntó interrumpiendo sin cuidado al monseñor. –Tenía órdenes de no contarte nada, además…- Empezó a reprender iracundo._

-Disculpe señor pero ahora no tenemos tiempo para esto.- Se quejó interrumpiendo de igual manera a su superior. –Tetsu está muy mal, Sakura ha usado alguna clase de veneno contra él, y ahora temo que está muriendo, necesito que me diga cómo es que puedo curarle y necesito que lo diga ya, la infección se expande con rapidez, si no hago algo ya morirá.- Explicó intentando que fuera lo más corta posible la historia pero a la vez comprensible.

_-Pues… no hay manera alguna de curar a un ángel, su destino ahora es morir.- Explicó casi sin aliento debido al shock en el que había provocado el escuchar semejante noticia tan repentinamente._

-¿Cómo es eso?- Preguntó casi sin aliento. -Está bien no importa ya veré yo como le salvo. Adiós, arzobispo Watson.- Se despidió con hastío. Su llamada había sido en vano y había perdido valiosos minutos en los que podría haber encontrado alguna solución. –No te preocupes Tet-chan, estarás bien, te lo juro.- Pronunció refiriéndose al convaleciente. -Tet-chan de mi cuenta corre que no mueras.- Continuó esperando que aún en aquel estado Tetsu lograra escucharle.

-¡Duele!- Gritó de dolor el castaño. Su cuerpo parecía retorcerse del intenso dolor que sentía. -Está... quemándome.- Se quejó cuando al fín recobró la conciencia y pudo pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Tet-chan, por favor dime como salvarte ¿Qué puedo hacer?- Suplicó desesperado.

-Hyde, yo... yo no valgo la pena, sólo encárgate de derrotar a sakura es lo único que debes hacer, por favor olvídate de mi y elimínalo.- Le pidió tomándole la mano con tanta fuerza como le era posible, sentía que cada segundo que pasaba su fuerza disminuía hasta agotarse.

-¿Como puedes decir eso Tet-chan? No puedo dejarte aquí, no puedo dejar que mueras ¡No quiero!- Gritó dolorosamente, la tiempo que se levantaba del filo de la cama. -No puedo perder al ser que más amo.- Confesó golpeando la pared con el puño, dejándose caer lentamente de rodillas mientras sus lágrimas resbalaban hasta tocar el suelo.

-Hyde debes entender que tu no me amas, lo único que sientes es una atracción natural, pero eso es porq los ángeles producimos ese sentimiento en cualquier humano, pudo haber cualquiera del que sintieras esto, por eso sakura se aprovechaba de eso, al contrario de nosotros los demonios producen desconfianza.- Explicó con esfuerzos el castaño, su voz se cortaba cada vez más y a cada momento se hacía más inaudible.

-Pero... pero...- Comenzó a tartamudear el pelinegro. Se hincó frente a la cama y tomó una de las manos de Tetsu, quien respondió el gesto apretando la mano contraria.

-No es momento de dejarte llevar por sentimentalismos Hyde, tu eres el único que puede derrotar a Sakura, ese demonio no caerá si no es por tu mano. Por favor cumple mi último deseo...- Dijo arrastrando sus últimas palabras, debido a que había perdido por completo la conciencia, su mano había dejado de ejercer presión sobre la ajena.

-Tet-chan, Tet-chan respondeme por favor.- Le rogó aún ha sabiendas de que era inútil realizar tal esfuerzo, las manchas que había generado el veneno se habían expandido en su totalidad. -Tet-chan no puedes morir, no así por favor. Te necesito Tet-chan.- Se recostó sobre el pecho del inmóvil ángel y sintió como el cuerpo comenzaba a perder su solida estructura, se enderezó un poco y miró fijamente al inherte castaño. Había comenzado a desintegrarse, empezando a convertirse en pequeñas particulas de luz. -Tet-chan ¡NO!- Gritó intentando inútilmente de reunir las partículas, como si atrapándoles estas fueran a revivir al ser celestial.

-Adiós Hyde- Se escuchó la voz del desaparecido.

El pelinegro había quedado perplejo cuando miró al techo y vio como las partículas se reunían formando la silueta de lo que parecía una espada. Cuando todas concretaron la figura esta se solidificó formando una sublime katana, misma que descendió lentamente hasta posarse en las manos de Hyde, éste último observó que la espada que poseía una delgada pero fuerte hoja, en la cual se encontraba grabada una cruz en la parte baja, en el mango tenía el grabado de lo que parecía estar escrita en latín, en cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras la piel que en ese momento se encontraba haciendo contacto con el mango del arma, sintió como una extraña energía comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo, recorriendo desde los pies a la cabeza, en ese momento su ábito se transformó en una hermosa túnica blanca, con una capa azul celeste, su cabello había crecido hasta alcanzar la mitad de su espalda y sus ojos se habían tornado en un color azul cobalto.

El pelinegro se miró en el espejo que tenía frente a él, incrédulo de la transformación que había sufrido pellizcó su propio brazo para asegurarse de estar despierto. Al darse cuenta de que no había truco alguno y de que aquello en realidad había sucedido, siguió el instinto que le marcaba su corazón y se dirigió hasta los jardines de "Divine". En el lugar halló a su enemigo, erguido con orgullo.

-Vaya veo que al fín has despertado Hyde, muestras tu verdadera forma.- Comentó con tono burlesco el demonio.

-Así es, he despertado y debo agradecértelo a ti, gracias a la muerte de Tet-chan cabaste tu propia tumba Sakura.- Le dijo con enojo.

-Bien, entonces si tu muestras tu verdadera forma ante mi, te he de conceder el honor de que veas la mía.- El pelinegro respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y pronunció una frase que parecía estar en un lenguaje desconocido, nunca había escuchado algo parecido. Unos cuantos segundos después parecía que el demonio comenzaba a dejar el cuerpo humano en el que habitaba.

-Pero que...- Mencionó Hyde al ver lo que ocurría.

-¿Sorprendido? Esta es mi verdadera forma, soy el demonio de la lujuria. Mi nombre es Lust.- Se presentó el demonio.

-¡Tet-chan!- Gritó al ver la transformación que había sufrido el demonio al dejar su forma física atrás.

-¿Eso es lo que ves?- Preguntó sin asombrarse. -Vaya no estaba tan equivocado, el angelito si te gustaba, ahora entiendo porque lo imaginabas a él en las pesadillas. Pero no soy quien tu ves, no poseo forma alguna, adquiero la forma de la persona que más deseas ver o del objeto de tu deseo. El que me veas con la forma del ángel me dará una gran ventaja, o ¿te atreverás a causarle daño alguno al ser que más quieres y que más te comprendió mientras estuviste alejado de tu familia y amigos?- Le dijo reflejando en su voz el triunfo que sentía en sus manos.


	9. It's the end

El pelinegro había quedado en shock, aún cuando no era el Tetsu real, no podía causarle ningún daño.

_-Hyde debes ser fuerte, no importa lo que veas sólo importa lo que debes hacer.-_ Se escuchó en su mente la voz de Tetsu nuevamente.

-Tet-chan...- Dijo suspirando.

-Vamos Hyde, es hora de luchar y si pierdes serás mío.- Apostó Lust.

-¿Y si gano?- Preguntó con curiosidad Hyde.

-Sólo hay una forma de ganarme, deberás matarme. Así que si ganas salvarás al mundo, almenos... de mi.- Bromeó con presunción el demonio.

-Entonces empecemos Lust.- Ordenó Hyde.

-Bien pero entonces alcánzame.- Le retó el doble de Tetsu cuando se elevaba por los aires. -¿O me vas a decir que no sabes usar tus poderes?- Preguntó con burla.

-Tienes razón, no sé como usarlos, pero puedo aprender.- Cerró los ojos y deseo con todas sus fuerzas el poder volar. En seguida unas alas plateadas se desplegaron, haciendo que este se elevara hasta la altura que había alcanzado el demonio.

-Mira veo que no eres tan malo.- Dijo irónico.

-Y yo veo que si me tienes miedo, tus intentos fallidos por mantener tu voz firme son inútiles Lust, deberías de rendirte y alejarte con vida.- Sugirió Hyde queriendo evitar la batalla.

-Aún si me voy sin cumplir mi obligación entonces mi señor me asesinará, así que prefiero morir con honor si es que logras tocarme acaso antes que morir como un cobarde.- Explicó con orgullo Lust.

-Vaya, hasta en tu mundo existe el honor, que interesante.- Comentó sarcástico. Basta de charlas Lust, comencemos.- Como si se tratase de ponerse de pie sobre el suelo adquirió una posición defensiva esperando el ataque de su oponente.

-Que lástima realmente me agradabas Hyde pero todo sea por el infierno.- El demonio desapareció dejando perplejo a Hyde y sorprendiéndolo con un ataque por la espalda. Haciendo que éste comenzara a descender en picada.

El pelinegro estaba a punto de tocar el suelo cuando con un hábil movimiento de sus alas logró colocarse en posición contraria, elevándose de nuevo por los aires y empuñando su espada atacó con fervor a Lust. Éste último esquivó con gran habilidad el veloz ataque que había lanzado Hyde.

-Así nunca me ganarás. Eres muy débil aún.- Le insinuó con malicia como si quisiere provocarlo para hacer salir su verdadero poder. -Creo que aún no has despertado por completo. Así no me será tan divertido jugar, acabaré demasiado rápido contigo.- Expresó con prepotencia.

-El único lento aquí eres tu.- Le dijo una voz por la espalda al demonio. -No te has dado cuenta que lo que está frente a tus ojos es una simple ilusión creada por mi.- acestó un fuerte golpe con el mango de la katana, sobre la espalda de su adversario haciéndole caer hasta chocar contra el suelo. -Es hora de que mueras Lust.- Le dijo mientras posicionaba la katana para clavarle en el corazón del demonio, pero este desapareció haciendo que el pelinegro clavara la espada en el césped.

-Ay Hyde ¿De verdad creíste que sería tan fácil? Ahora deberás encontrarme.- Explicó el demonio que se había escondido entre la maravillosa flora que invadía el jardín. -Tal vez tengas que destruír todas las rosas del lugar para encontrarme ¿no crees?- Se escuchaba la molesta voz formando un eco en el lugar.

-¡Nunca!- Gritó al recordar cuando esas rosas las había plantado al lado de Tetsu.

_-Hyde debes debes dejar de depender de tu vista. Analiza tu entorno, cierra los ojos y visualiza de donde proviene la voz.- _Le sugirió de nuevo la voz del difunto en su mente.

El pelinegro hizo lo que se le había indicado y cerró los ojos, esperando a que nuevamente el ser de la oscuridad hablara para encontrarle.

-¿tienes sueño? ¿Quieres dormir? O ya te ¿aburriste? Si quieres podemos hacer esto más divertido.- Expresó el demonio.

-Ahí estás.- Lanzó su katana al lugar de donde había provenido la voz, provocando que esta dañara a Lust.

-¡Me has lastimado!- Gritó de dolor.

-Y no sólo eso ahora acabaré contigo.- Le expresó al momento en que se encontró detrás del demonio nuevamente y le tomó por el cuello para evitar que escapara. -Adiós Lust no puedo decir que fue un placer.- Clavó la espada en la parte posterior del cuerpo del demonio de manera que esta atravesara el vacío corazón de aquel ser. -Luz y oscuridad, que en equilibrio están, permitan el descanso eterno de éste ser. Luz a la luz, oscuridad a la oscuridad, vuelve a tu hogar.- Al finalizar la pronunciación de aquellas palabras el ser que había tomado la forma de Tetsu desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia.

De un momento a otro el vencedor cayó de bruces agotado, jadeando por la fatiga. Por unos instantes veía una imagen borrosa del panorama y después de eso cayó inconsciente.

Cuando abrió los ojos se sintió desorientado al encontrarse dentro de su habitación y rescostado sobre su cama. Miró a sus alrededor y visualizó al arzobispo Watson al lado de el dormido sobre una silla.

-Señor Watson.- Le llamó con un hilo de voz.

-Hyde has despertado. Pensé que nunca lo harías, llevas cinco días dormido.- Explicó el superior.

-¿Cinco días?- Preguntó sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. -¿Qué pasó con el chico que había sido poseído por Lust?- Preguntó preocupado mientras se enderezaba sobre la cama.

-Murió, lamentablemente ya estaba muerto desde que Lust le había poseído, el chico había muerto unos días antes en un accidente, así que no pudimos hacer nada por él.- Respondió con tristeza.

-Ya veo, que pena.- Comentó desganado. -Creo que ya he descansado suficiente me encargaré de mis deberes.- Espetó Hyde ocultando su depresión.

-¿No quieres volver con tu familia?- Preguntó desconcertado Watson.

-Si pero ahora mi deber es quedarme aquí hasta que el peligro pase, debo buscar a la nueva "llave" y advertirle, no puedo dejar que le suceda lo mismo que a mi.- Comentó mirando a su superior como si le culpara de lo ocurrido.

-Discúlpame Hyde, no creí que esto llegaría tan lejos, yo también estoy triste por la muerte de Tet-chan, pero el aún vive en tu corazón, el ahora es un fragmento de tu alma y tu corazón. No se suponía que despertaras a costa de un ángle pero si el destino así lo quiso fue por algo, te pido me disculpes Hyde.- Le rogó arrepentido de sus erroes.

-Está bien arzobispo, yo no tengo nada que perdonarle, perdónese a usted mismo.- No dijo más y bajó donde la señora Emily quien con una falsa sonrisa que ocultaba su tristeza le sirvió su desayuno. -Gracias señora Emily.- Dijo él devolviendo la sonrisa. En cuanto hubo terminado de comer se dirigió a la capilla , lugar donde encontró a una persona sentada en la primera banca del resinto. -Disculpe está cerra...- No pudo completar su frase había quedado perplejo al ver el rostro de la persona que se encontraba sentada.

-Disculpe monseñor tiene razón, debería irme.- Se disculpó e hizo una reverencia al hombre. Un muchacho joven de cabello castaño no más alto que él, delgado y de rostro amable.

-¿Tet-chan?- Preguntó con duda.

-No monseñor mi nombre es Kouji, soy su nuevo asistente.- Le respondió él.

-¿Tienes algún secreto?- Preguntó.

-Pues como todos monseñor oculto algunas cosas, pero si usted lo desea puedo confesarlos a usted.- Ofreció con amabilidad.

-No está bien mientras no te salgan alas después.- Dijo tratando de utilizar un tono burlón para ocultar la verdadera razón de su pregunta.

-¿Perdón?- Preguntó el chico asustado.

-No nada, era una broma no me hagas caso, vamos para que te muestre el lugar.- Le dijo sonriéndole.

-Gracias.- Respondió el chico.

"_El equilibrio del mundo sólo existirá mientras los corazones que pertenecen a la luz se mantengan puros y mientras el corazón de los seres de la oscuridad continue sindo un vacío sin sentimientos."_


End file.
